The Creature (Miasmata)
Warning: This profile contains heavy spoilers for Miasmata. Read at your own risk. Summary The primary antagonist of the videogame Miasmata, the Creature is a horned, catlike being of enigmatic origins which stalks Robert Hughes across the island of Eden while he searches for the cure to the plague he is struck with. Unable to best the Creature through physical means in his sickly state, Mr Hughes must resort to hiding whenever the beast is near, and the only thing that seems to be able to save him from his inevitable fate as prey is to find the cure for his disease, something the beast seems hell-bent on preventing. Throughout the game, it is unclear whether or not the Creature is a unique but mundane animal, a hallucination brought about by the plague, or a supernatural presence that haunts the island. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-C Name: The Creature Origin: Miasmata Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Predatory Animal, possibly a Plague-induced Hallucination or Malevolent Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Causes nearby animals to become terrified and flee, Madness Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Gradual Memory Manipulation, Night Vision, possibly more if it is indeed a supernatural entity Attack Potency: Likely Street level+ (Is a relatively large predatory animal. Can kill a fully-grown (albiet sickly) man with two claw swipes or casually fling them backwards) Speed: At least Peak Human (Effortlessly outpaces a running human) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Street Class+ Durability: Likely Street level+, possibly higher (Is unharmed by thrown rocks, torches, and even direct strikes from a fire axe, though the individual attacking it was in poor health) Stamina: Unknown for physical activity. Apparently does not require sleep, as it tirelessly hunts all throughout night and day. Range: Melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Very high for an animal (Has the intelligence of a real-world cat. Is a decently clever predator and capable stalker. Somehow realizes when the player is close to curing their disease and becomes much more bold and aggressive in its attempts to kill them, though this may simply be impatience that they've survived this long.) Weaknesses: Will lose interest in prey that evades it long enough or seems capable of fighting back, much like a real predator. Is easily distracted by the sight of fire. Dislikes water. Disappears after the player cures their sickness, due to either being a hallucination or not wishing to hunt healthier prey. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Plague Madness:' While the exact circumstances are somewhat fuzzy due to the creature's unclear nature, the only character to encounter it in the game suffered severe mental damage from its presence. Whether the creature is a physical entity or merely a hallucinatory side-effect of the plague, the victim (who so far had shown only minor symptoms of sickness) very quickly descended into madness upon first encountering it, worshiping and drawing countless pictures of the creature, sabotaging his and his partners' own research into the plague, and eventually killing his entire research team and completely losing his memories of who he was, constructing a new identity based on an anagram of his name that was fully determined to cure himself and escape the creature's influence. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Animals Category:Tier 9 Category:Fear Users Category:Madness Users Category:Morality Users Category:Memory Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Miasmata Category:Video Game Characters Category:Antagonists